Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having endoglucanase activity, catalytic domains, and endoglucanase binding domains, and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides, catalytic domains, and endoglucanase binding domains. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides, catalytic domains, and endoglucanase binding domains.
Description of the Related Art
Cellulose is a polymer of the simple sugar glucose covalently linked by beta-1,4-bonds. Many microorganisms produce enzymes such as cellulases that hydrolyze beta-linked glucans. Cellulases include endoglucanases, cellobiohydrolases, and beta-glucosidases. Endoglucanases digest the cellulose polymer at random locations, opening it to attack by cellobiohydrolases. Cellobiohydrolases sequentially release molecules of cellobiose from the ends of the cellulose polymer. Cellobiose is a water-soluble beta-1,4-linked dimer of glucose. Beta-glucosidases hydrolyze cellobiose to glucose.
There is a wide spectrum of industrial applications of cellulases. In the textile industry, cellulases are used in denim finishing to create a fashionable stone washed appearance in denim cloths in a biostoning process. Cellulases are also used, for instance, to clean fuzz and prevent formation of pills on the surface of cotton garments.
WO9629397 discloses a polypeptide from Volutella colletotrichoides having endoglucanase activity.
The present invention provides polypeptides having endoglucanase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides.